


My First Movie Premier - A Journal Entry By Walter Skinner

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e19 Hollywood A.D., Humor, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Walter Skinner takes a moment to write down his feelings after the premier of the Lazarus Bowl.





	My First Movie Premier - A Journal Entry By Walter Skinner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

My First Movie Premier - A Journal Entry By Walter Skinner

## My First Movie Premier - A Journal Entry By Walter Skinner

### by Katie Phillips

> My First Movie Premier - A Journal Entry By Walter Skinner By: Katie Phillips  
>  March 14, 2004  
>  In response to the 500 word POV challenge. 
> 
> Keywords: MSR (implied)  
>  Rating: PG  
>  Spoiler: Hollywood AD  
>  Summary: Walter Skinner's journal entry after the premier of the Lazarus Bowl.  
>  Archive: Sure, why not. Just let me know where. Disclaimer: We both know I don't own any of these characters. Feedback: Makes me happy. Email me 
> 
> Author's notes: I whipped up this little story in response to the POV challenge. Since it is so short (actually I went about 50 words over, sorry) I opted not to have anyone beta it. Therefore, I have no one to blame but myself for any mistakes made. 
> 
> Walter Skinner loosened his tie and shrugged off his tuxedo jacket. It had been a long day and even a longer night, but he had to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. 
> 
> Who would have thought that he, Walter Skinner, would be a movie producer? 
> 
> He sat down at the small desk located in the corner of his deluxe suite and opened the top drawer removing a small leather journal. Skinner had been writing down his thoughts in this book, or one just like it, for longer than he could remember. He didn't particularly want to take the time to write now, but knew if he didn't the essence of the night's activities would be lost forever. 
> 
> Skinner opened the journal, picked up his pen and began to write. 
> 
> I hope to God that Mulder doesn't really think he is fooling anyone with his 'Scully and I are only partners' routine. He definitely didn't fool me tonight. He was practically drooling over Scully. Of course, one couldn't blame him for that. She looked incredible in that black evening gown. Even so, he probably should have refrained from trying to nibble on her neck while they were in line waiting for their Lazarus bowl of popcorn. Judging by the look Scully gave him, she thought so too. 
> 
> I would have been jealous of Mulder, for having such a beautiful woman on his arm, if I hadn't been supplied with my own Hollywood starlet. Violet, Veronica, Vicky, whatever the hell her name is, had the longest legs I have ever seen and the biggest bedroom eyes. One look at her and I forgot all about Mulder and Scully. 
> 
> I can't even begin to explain the feeling of pride I felt when I saw the movie I helped produce up on the big screen. Some of the people around me didn't seem to fully appreciate the subtle nuances we so painstakingly weaved into the plot. Screw them, I enjoyed it and I bet it will do well overseas. Those Europeans will watch almost anything. 
> 
> My favorite part was the ending when Scully told Mulder that she was madly in love with me. I wrote that part, as a joke. I have always been a bit envious of Mulder's relationship with Scully and wanted to have the last laugh, at least in the movie. When I turned to see their reaction, all I saw was Scully's mouth hanging open in disbelief and Mulder bolting out of the theater. 
> 
> Guess maybe my joke didn't go over so well with them. That's okay; I gave Scully a company credit card and sent them out on the town. I'm sure they will find some way to keep themselves occupied until we take the movie company's jet home tomorrow. 
> 
> Skinner paused for a moment contemplating what to write next when suddenly he felt a lone finger being dragged slowly up his arm. 
> 
> "Walter, can't you finish that in the morning?" Violet, or was it Victoria said pouting slightly. "Wouldn't you rather come to bed?" 
> 
> Skinner looked up his eyes growing huge at the sight of the partially clad starlet standing next to him. He slammed the journal shut and smiled at her. 
> 
> It looked like Mulder and Scully weren't the only ones who were going to have fun that night.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Katie Phillips


End file.
